Bukubukuchagama
: "Time’s up, Momonga onii-chan!" :: -Bukubukuchagama using her voice acting. Bukubukuchagama (ぶくぶく茶釜) is one of the three female guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is the older sister of Peroroncino, and the creator of Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore. Appearance Her exact race and appearance is unknown. As Peroroncino described her as an "Odd-looking pink flesh," it seems her appearance is quite grotesque. Personality It seems Bukubukuchagama had a cheerful nature and enjoyed playing pranks on her friends. She often quarreled with Peroroncino, insisting that a younger brother must obey his older sister; her thoughts affected the relationship between Aura and Mare. Whenever Bukubukuchagama had to reprimand her brother, she would become a very scary person, as described by the other guild members. She tends to be mindful of the words spoken by her brother strictly so. For that reason, she would even scold Peroroncino for saying something she doesn't like to hear from him. Background Bukubukuchagama is one of the three female members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Due to her race, she had trouble joining with a party before she met Momonga and Touch Me. The story behind that problem was when Bukubukuchagama was not able to find a party of her own to adventure. She couldn't easily adventured with other players due to her appearance, but with the exception of Touch Me who was the first to volunteer lets her join him. In real life, she is a famous voice actress, who often played young girl characters in H-Games to earn money. Bukubukuchagama's younger brother, Peroroncino who plays YGGDRASIL with her happens to stumble upon one of the H-Games she had played a role in. Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shut-down at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times he had with the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, including Bukubukuchagama in his lamentation of his fellow guild-mates departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World. Later, when he meets the Floor Guardians in the 6th Floor, he is surprised by how similar Shalltear’s and Aura’s relationship is to their creators, Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Sebas asked Shalltear about her relationship with Aura and why they seem to be on bad terms with each other. Shalltear simply replies that this is the way Peroroncino created her and wonders if Bukubukuchagama made Aura's setting to be at odds with her. She also informs Sebas that Peroroncino and Bukubukuchagama are siblings, so in a way she and Aura are also considered sisters. They discuss about Bukubukuchagama's job as a voice actor. Because Shalltear has no knowledge about the real world, she confuses her job to one that bestows a soul to a work though the use of her voice, in other words, a job that creates life. Ainz uses Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch in the battle against Shalltear. He sets up the time to tell him the time where the battle can be finished. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When Aura is working in the construction site in the Great Forest of Tob, Bukubukuchagama's wristwatch given to her by Ainz announces its break time. Despite having no need to rest, eat or sleep because she wears a Ring of Sustenance, she decides to do so because her own master worried about the well being of everyone. The Two Leaders Arc Ainz wonders what Bukubukuchagama would do about teaching sex education to Aura and Mare and about sending them to a school for dark elves. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about the argument between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt while Ulbert argued that there are people who need to kill the Ice Dragon to fulfill their class-up requirements. Peroroncino suggested going for some erotic monsters like the Succubus, but he was reprimanded by Bukubukuchagama. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Aura and Mare suggested a rule where boys should dress like girls, and girls should dress like boys. Ainz is surprised by this suggestion and screamed Bukubukuchagama's name internally. He rejects the idea thinking it would be like declaring to all parties inside and outside the country that the Sorcerer Kingdom was a nation that valued cross-dressing. Ainz is able to fool Aura and Mare by saying that they are special beings created by Bukubukuchagama and that only them should be the way they are. Abilities and Powers Bukubukuchagama is specialized in defensive ability. She had the title of "The Unsinkable". She is very skilled as a player, and played the role of a commander. Her swift and accurate judgments, born of long experience with the game, placed her firmly in the top class of YGGDRASIL's players. She was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value, especially in a data-heavy game like YGGDRASIL. When the Guild is working together, she had to put the whole team together as a tank. On the other hand, she was immune to the negative status effects that undead could inflict, like poison or paralysis. Active * Aegis * Knight's Challenge: Allows the user to increase the hate towards themselves along with the damage done to the target. * Mega Impact * Sacrifice: This skill allows the user to manipulate the Karmic values of its opponent. In exchange to took a great quantity of damage, the target's karma drops to absolute minimum (Extremely Evil -500). Bukubukuchagama used it on the raid boss Asura as the first step of the Bright King Combo. * Shield Attack * Shield Stun * Wall of Jericho Main Equipment * [[Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown|'Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown']]: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. Relationships Momonga As her younger brother's close friend, she got along quite well with Momonga. She gave him a wristwatch with her voice as the alarm. The reason why a mainstream voice actress like herself would affect such a vexing tone was clearly because she wanted to tease Ainz. Momonga trust her skills as a player and followed her instructions. In a sense, he admired her for how she was skilled at hate management, which was a difficult task since hate was a hidden value. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Peroroncino She often had a quarrel with him, mainly because she thinks Peroroncino, as her younger brother, must be obedient to her. Her creations, Aura and Mare, reflects her ideal sibling relationship. Peroroncino had to genuflect before her because she has blackmail material on him from when he was twelve years old. Yamaiko She had a friendly relationship with Yamaiko. She used to call her Yama-chan in the past. Yamaiko said that there is no need for her to sound like a cute child because her normal voice was already pleasant enough, which Bukubukuchagama jokingly replied that she fell in love with her. They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Yamaiko trusted her skills as a gamer and would follow her instructions. Ulbert Alain Odle They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Ulbert trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Warrior Takemikazuchi They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Warrior Takemikazuchi trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Nishikienrai They worked in the same team to clear the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Nishikienrai trusted her skills as a player and would follow her instructions. Flatfoot Flatfoot thinks that Bukubukuchagama is scary, being scarier than his department chief. Aura Bella Fiora Bukubukuchagama is Aura's creator. Her dominance over Mare is most likely due to her belief that younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. Mare Bello Fiore Bukubukuchagama is Mare's creator. She programmed him to be a pushover whom is constantly ordered around by Aura. This is because of her belief that the younger brothers should listen to their older sisters. She also dressed him like a girl for some unknown reason. Trivia * In the English publication of the Light Novel her name was translated as "Bubbling Teapot". * As a voice actress, she specializes in Loli Characters. * Bubble Bubble (ぶくぶく) is also used as a word to depict a fat person. In fact, she was fat in the past, but she succeeded in losing weight when she played YGGDRASIL. * Shalltear knows that her job is a voice actress, but due to her lack of knowledge about the World of 2138, she misunderstood voice actress as a class that creates life. * Giving the watch with her voice to Aura, Ainz told her not to set an alarm at 19:19 or 7:21. These numbers can be read as a sexual word in Japanese wordplay. It seems that she recorded her voice for an H-Game at that alarm. * According to Peroroncino, she had a less mainstream stage name, Kazeumi Kumi. Her old fans used to call her Kaze-chin. She changed it several times, but she liked it the best. Quotes * (Bukubukuchagama's Childish Voice): "Momonga-oniichan! I’m setting the time!" * (To Peroroncino): "Oi, dumbass brother of mine. Remember this well — mind your manners, even if you get along with people. Especially when you crack your dirty jokes. Don't embarrass me just because you get excited around friends. Got it?" * (To Yamaiko): "Let's not talk about marriage, Yama-chan. You see, I am everyone's idol Chagama-san, so all talk of lovers and weddings are forbidden." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Commanders Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick